Radio links are widely used for wireless communications between mobile phones and base stations within a communication network. The use of two radio links both operating at a same frequency, but with cross-polarization, can double output capacity of the radio links. To achieve cross polarization, an antenna is coupled to two radios (transmitter and receiver), with one radio transmitting and receiving with a vertical polarization and the other radio transmitting and receiving with a horizontal polarization, and employing an orthogonal-mode transducer to separate the vertically polarized signals from the horizontally polarized signals.